


Eyes Like Yours

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel searches, but never finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Raoul at Goldenlake in February 2010.

Sometimes she wished she lived back in those days when she swooned over eyes of emerald, and she was convinced they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She missed those days when she loved gray eyes that caressed her gently. Those were good days, uncomplicated days.

She had tried to lose herself in the blue eyes of a sergeant, but they were too bright to suit her. She had fallen for a mage’s hazel eyes for awhile, but he was the son of her idol and made her feel too guilty. She had mooned over Yamani eyes, but he was much older than her and she dared not hurt her reputation by loving one of the men who had taught her and the other pages.

Now she contented herself with Bazhir dark eyes, and they pleased her. But they were not what she was looking for: too gentle and soft and quiet.

No, only unattainable black eyes that snapped and crackled would do for her.


End file.
